Unheard Cries
by DrapedInBlack
Summary: Ironic how when you want to do something,you cant,but when you dont,you have to. 'They cant hear me screaming;the scars are unseen.He's going to get me again.I know it.' Pietro's left mute, and Lance is trying to understand the silence.R:slash,rape,cuttin
1. Chap 1 UC

Unheard Cries

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, glad you wanted to read this. Let me say this ahead of this ahead of time. **I do not own X-Men Evolution.** Which bites really. I wish I owned Pietro. Hee hee!! I love Pie. lol. Hope you enjoy the story and please Review!!!! This was just a total spontaneous idea that I wanted to do, before it was done. Hope it wasn't done. Well not like mine anyway. Well enjoy!

I am only going to warn you once. This is a slash. Pietro/Lance love. So if you don't like that stuff, go now! It's my only warning. 

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1 

" So, he's stuck like that?" Lance yelled at the doctor.

" No, I never said its permanent. That all depends on his bodies ability to recover." The middle aged medic replied.

" What about his thigh. Will he be able to, say, run again?" Lance asked, not trying to give anything away.

" That should heal fine. It missed his bones and vital nerve systems. He should be able to run in a month or so." The doctor placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. " Just give it time okay?"

Lance hated the feeling of the doctor's uncaring hand on his shoulder, but he didn't refuse it. " Yeah." Lance sighed, calming down a bit. The doctor nodded and left the room, leaving the boy with prescriptions to get filled.

' I caused this… it should have been me.' Lance grabbed the prescriptions off the counter and went into the extremely white, hospital room He looked at his friend on the bed and remembered what had happened.

~*~*~

" Alright!We'llshowthoseX-geekshowtoreallyparty!" Pietro's words zipped out of his mouth. He was getting over excited. Why? No one really knew.

" Pietro, would you shut up and calm down!" The rock tumbler yelled at the speedster. Although it was no used, he was already making a moat around the house from all his running.

Lance grabbed his keys and remembered his order's from Mystique.

'All right, Xavier's boys will be outside that old abandoned chemical factory. I posed as Xavier and told them to go there. Go and catch them by surprise. Don't fail me you idiots.'

" Let's go!" Lance yelled, getting everyone's attention.

Pietro was in the passenger's seat, awaiting his teammates. " Come on guys!" Pietro whined.

" Chill yo!" Todd said, hopping into the back of the jeep. Fred got in, and Lance revved up the car. Pietro's shoulder's shivered slightly, at the frostiness of the night. They sped off into the distance, leaving faint dust trails behind.

~~~*

They arrived at the abandoned chemical factory. It was quiet, and a little foggy. Lance hid behind a near by rock, spying of the X-Men. He could see Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, and Evan. Lance listened carefully, for he could barely make out the faint voices of the X-Men members.

" Ow Kurt, you like stepped on my foot!" Kitty hissed, holding her foot and hopping around on the other.

" Sorry Kitty, didn't mean too. I didn't look vere I vas teleporting." Kurt said, with an innocent smile.

" What are we lookin' fer anyway/" Rogue grumbled, with her arms crossed.

" The professor called and told us we would know when we saw it." Scott stared sharply, scanning the premises protectively.

~

" This should be good." Lance whispered, with a wide smirk. He crept across the soft ground, back towards his teammates. " Alright, go, but make sure you don't blow our cover until the opportune moment. Todd, try to grab Summer's visor okay. Other than that, beat the shit out of those freaks." They all nodded.

The brotherhood split up, and dispersed into different places, to different people. Todd began the battle. He grabbed Scott's visor and flung it completely out of site, leaving Scott helpless and really ticked off. Lance started a tremor, knocking them all down. Pietro pushed Evan face first into the odd colored ground, laughing as he did. Fred snuck up behind Kitty, but she phased at the last minute. Todd left and went to mess with Kurt.

The battle pursued for a while. Kurt and Todd were both equally matched. Scott couldn't do much, as Jean tried to throw things at Lance. She was unsuccessful, for she worried about Scott's safety far too much, her weakness in Lance's eyes. Kitty and Fred were getting nowhere as well.

Pietro had Evan tied up in ropes. " You're way to slow Daniels!" Pietro laughed, punching Evan across the face with his super speed. 

Pietro was too preoccupied to notice Rogue coming up behind him. She held up her hand and placed it against his face. " Agh." Pietro fell to his pale knees, not fully unconscious, but weakened.

Rogue started to run around, taking advantage of her new temporary powers. She quickly untied Evan, retrieved Scott's visor, and lastly knocked Lance on the ground.

Pietro slowly rose off his slender knees and regaining balance on his feet. He felt weak, tired, but he would be okay. Lance got furious; the ground trembled at his feet. His deep brown eyes rolled to the back of his head, sending a massive tremor, making the bars from the factory fall.

With his quick reflexes, Pietro noticed the bars. Sitting on top of them laid old containers of chemicals, with many warnings plastered all over the bin. He quickly regained his composure and ran like hell. 

Spyke saw Pietro setting himself to run. Evan sent a spike, to go in front of the speed demon to slow him down, but he missed. Pietro was moving faster than usual, he had so much passion behind each step. Evan miscalculated the distance and the spike ran cleanly threw his leg, landing of the ground in front of him. Pietro continued his running, despite the pain. ' I'm not going to be the useless one anymore. I'm not going to run away.' Pietro thought, as his hands made contact with his leader's chest. For a split second their eyes met, Pietro smiled as Lance was shot clear across the field. He looked and witnessed the numerous, chemical bends and bars lands on Pietro. Everyone stopped the battle.

Lance sprinted over to the mass pile of objects. The chemical substance leaked across the dark ground. It was a pale gray color, but something caught Lance's eye. Tears claimed the leader's eyes, daring to fall. A crimson liquid ran with the gray chemical, gleaming fearfully in the eyes of the moon. Fred was about to move the objects, but Lance yelled at him. " Watch out for the chemicals!" Fred nodded. He was able to get a few pieces but the rest was covered in the stuff.

Lance looked around for Jean, hoping she would show some mercy, but he saw her on the ground and remembered she hit her head and was knocked out. He didn't know what to do. Rouge walked over to Jean, and apologized ahead of time. She pulled off her glove and held her hand on, absorbing a good amount of her power. Rogue slowly walked over to the deadly heap on the ground. She slowly and carefully started to lift the bars, relocating them to the side. Finally, a small, pale hand appeared. She lifted the other objects to reveal the slender boy, not moving, with his leg covered in blood. Todd was already sent to grab the blanket in the back of Lance's jeep. Todd returned and handed it to him.

Rogue, with the help of Jean's powers, lifted Pietro up gently, and setting him in the covered arms of Lance. Lance couldn't help but stare down at the boy's weak, tender face. Lance then turned away as to leave. He was happy to hear faint breathing coming from the speed demon.

" Wait Lance, come take him back tah the infirmary. He needs medical attention. Please." Rogue pleaded, but it was useless.

" The hospital is closer and we don't need help from you anymore." Lance snapped, but turned around to face the hurt Rouge. " But, thank you Rogue." She was surprised but only gave a weak smile in return. Lance hopped in the jeep, setting Pietro in the passengers seat. Lance sped off towards the hospital with his mind shattered. He didn't know what to think right now, and he wasn't going to try to understand it. They once again sped off into the night, but this time it was with desperation and false hope.

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How was my first chapter? Bad, good? I just wanna know. Well, thanks for reading, I will update soon I promise. Please Review!! Byes now!

~Suraka-chan~


	2. Chap 2 UC

Unheard Cries

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, sorry it's been, oh awhile. Usually I update so much faster, but I got…preoccupied. Plus my angst inspiration died for a bit, but I'm okay now! Well enjoy and hope you like it. Please Review!!!!

I am only going to warn you once. This is a slash. Puerto/Lance love. So if you don't like that stuff, go now! It's my only warning. Also I don't own X-Eva. If I did, the romances would be different. And it would be a higher rated show. 

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Wait Lance, come take him back tam the infirmary. He needs medical attention. Please." Rogue pleaded, but it was useless.

" The hospital is closer and we don't need help from you anymore." Lance snapped, but turned around to face the hurt Rouge. " But, thank you Rogue." She was surprised but only gave a weak smile in return. Lance hopped in the jeep, setting Puerto in the passengers seat. Lance sped off towards the hospital with his mind shattered. He didn't know what to think right now, and he wasn't going to try to understand it. They once again sped off into the night, but this time it was with desperation and false hope.

~~**

Chapter 2 

Lance shook his head heavily, not wanting to relive the accident. He felt responsible; he felt it should have been him in that bed. Lance glanced at the sleeping speed demon, memorizing every detail. He walked over to Pietro, dragging a chair with him, and sat next to the bed, near his companion's head. Pietro started to cringe a little from the pain. The senior's eyes fell. He lifted his hand and placed the back of his hand on the sophomore's cheek. He rubbed it gently, trying to sooth his pains.

Pietro leaned into the touch and relaxed Lance kept his hand there, fearing to wake him. A couple minutes later, Pietro's eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked up at Lance who was warily smiling at him.

"…" Pietro tried to say Lance's name, but nothing came out. "…" He tried again, but nothing, not even a whisper. Pietro grabbed the water on his bed stand, drinking heavily and for the third time tried to talk, but still nothing. The speed demon wrapped his delicate fingers around his throat, a fearful look on his face. Finally he looked up at Lance with his piercing sapphire eyes.

Lance looked in his eyes, knowing the information he seeked. " Pietro…" The intruding doctor cut him off.

" Ah, Mr. Maximoff, good to see you awake!" The doctor stated in a happy tone. He continued. " You're probably wondering what happened. Well, the chemical that covered you was and ordinary test substance. Not harmful to skin, but some got inside your throat and coated your voice box. It has left you mute I'm afraid." The doctor looked at the grief in the boy's eyes, so he continued quickly. " Hey, cheer up! Depending of how your body heals, it may wear off. You have a good chance of it happening. The wound in your thigh should heal and you should be able to regain your normal walking habits in a month or so. I gave Mr.Alvers your prescriptions. Your bags are packed I assume, so you're free to go when you please. Take it easy alright?" The doctor patted Pietro's shoulder. Pietro nodded and the doctor walked out of the room.

Pietro saw his bag and went to get up, but the moment he put his weight on his left leg, he went slamming to the floor. Lance jumped up, helping Pietro off the floor. Lance grabbed Pietro's bag and handed him some clothes. " Um…do you need any help?"

(No) Pietro mouthed while limping inside the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

A couple minutes later Pietro came out with his clothes changed and an upsetting look on his face.

" What is it Pietro?" Lance asked, hinting concern.

(My hair) Pietro mouthed, pointing up to his hair. It was scruffy and messed up. Pietro had always used his speed to give it the look he liked, but he was far too weak now to go to that speed. He didn't know how to do it any other way.

Lance couldn't help but laugh. He walked over to Pietro's slender body. He took his hands and ran them through the younger teens hair continuously until it was given its back look.

Pietro tightened at the touch at first, but soon after relaxed to the warmth it was giving him.

Lance finished making him look like his usual cocky speed demon self. Pietro glanced at the mirror and couldn't help but smile.

Lance grabbed everything and got a wheelchair. Pietro of coarse refused it. So, Lance coughed into his rough fist, giving the ground a small shake. Pietro fell back into the wheelchair. He grumbled at Lance, sticking out his tongue.

The rock tumbler pulled up his jeep and wheeled Pietro to it. He lifted the light teen gracefully into the passenger's seat, then throwing the bags in the back.

It was about five minutes down the road until Lance finally broke the silence. " Hey, umm…Piet…thanks." Pietro looked back, shocked. Lance could tell his confusion, not realizing he was thinking. " All I'm trying to say is that I shouldn't have been so reckless. Just…um…you know, thanks for saving me back there." Pietro's eyes downcast. " I just wish I knew why you did it though." The car swerved unintentionally by Lance, who quickly concentrated back on the road.

Pietro looked out the jeep's window, letting the wind blow against his pale face while hair danced around his burning sapphire eyes. His concentration increased as he lost track of the outside world. He got lost in his thoughts… He didn't know why he had saved Lance. It all was mixed into one big blur, but he remembered the intensity he had felt. He remembered his intentions. Seeing Lance, unknowing and defenseless, it tore him up inside. At that moment he would have done anything to save him, and it scared him. He had felt so much pain in his life. Trying to escape it by quick, intense pain sessions. The release gave him hope, but it could last forever, just like everything else. ' People will always be around, coming and going as they please, but each never realizing that nothing lasts forever, you have to let go eventually to the things you hold dearest. Love, friendship, and pain would all heal and then be forgotten in time.' For living by his own knowledge, he was always seen as the weak one, the one who was protected by his father, and the one who only cared about himself, and the one who ran away when it got tough. That was his image, what others say, not him. He didn't know why he gave a fuck about this world. Maybe it was because he had a bad childhood. Hell, maybe it was because he was feared what he knew and at the same time feared what he didn't. He was afraid of his past. Afraid of what had happened. Afraid of letting someone know. Afraid of it happening again. And afraid he couldn't scream out when it did. So many questions, only to be answered with more questions. He took him losing his voice as a sign. A sign that he was never meant to let anyone know this. That he had to keep it all to himself in fear of it happening again…forever. And it scared him to death.

" Hey Piet, we're here." Lance said, waking Pietro from his trance.

Pietro shook his head and quickly wiped away the liquid crystals that had formed in the brim outline of his eyes.

" Hey Pietro, you okay?" Lance asked, noticing the tears that stained his hands and eyes like blood.

Pietro plastered on a fake smile, but Lance could easily see right threw it. " Pietro, come on, you can tell me anything. What's going on?"

Pietro looked away after hearing the words spill out of Lance's unknowing mouth. His chocolate eyes burning into his. He had to get away, walk away, run away, anyway to be alone.

Lance swiftly stepped in front of Pietro, grabbing his clammy arms, so he was immobile. Lance brought his eyes up to find his. They burned the tips of them. He watched as the clear liquid freely streamed down the younger teens face. Lance was in shock. " Pietro? What's wrong?"

Pietro just closed his eyes and shook his head. " Pietro please, I want to help you." Lance rearranged his one hand so that it was around Pietro's waist, holding him close so he couldn't get away. He used his other hand to wipe away the flowing tears from his creamy, pale skin. " Please Pietro. Please don't cry. Tell me what's wrong, so I can help you. I will never let you be hurt again, whatever it is I will protect you."

Pietro's eyes went wide at his words. Lance had promised him protection from harm. It was such a tempting offer something he wanted desperately…something he needed mentally; physically. Pietro leaned into the touch of Lance around him. The warmth he felt, that passion that grew. He leaned in, tears still staining his cheeks. Their lips just centimeters apart. 

Suddenly the front door swung open, revealing Fred and Todd. Lance kept his stare even though the distraction, but Pietro was looking away.

" Whoa." Todd exclaimed.

" Yeah." Fred added.

Lance gave Pietro one last stare and slowly let him go, the intensity from his eyes never once dying down. Pietro limped inside right passed Todd and Fred, who had spread apart for him. Lance grabbed Pietro's bag and the prescriptions. He threw them over his shoulder and marched inside.

Todd stepped in and questioned their leader. " Lance, were you about to…to…kiss Pietro?"

Lance only looked up, stunned slightly by the question. ' I almost kissed Pietro.' He thought to himself. " Fuck you Todd, you don't know what happened. It wasn't like that." He walked past his two teammates, slamming the door behind him, and leaving them outside. He continued to walk but then stopped on the stairs. He placed his free hand up to his lips and murmured under his breath ' I almost kissed Pietro.'

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, how was that. I know it's a little confusing, but it will all make sense in time. Hope you liked it and I will try to update more. You all kept giving me reviews and I felt bad, I'm like ' wow they like it, and I'm not updating…damn.' So your reviews get me going. Although, the only reason I had time to update was because I had Starbucks coffee at 10 pm, so its now 2 am and I'm still going. Well, please REVIEW. I would highly appreciate it, that and it motivates me. Byes now!

~Suraka-chan~

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chap 3 UC

Unheard Cries

)))))

Alright, I know, I know…please don't kill me. I know I have made promises in the past and I know I did not follow them. AND I KNOW it's been awhile since I updated. Have mercy on my poor self. Sorry, please forgive me. clasps hands together Please? Heh…

I am only going to warn you once. This is a slash. Pietro/Lance love. So if you don't like that stuff, go now! It's my only warning. Also I don't own X-Evo. If I did, the romances would be different. And it would be a higher rated (coughRcough) show. J

)))))

Chapter 3 (finally eh?) 

Lance stomped off to his room, as he usually did when he was pissed and let's just say they have a very close relationship. As he reached for his doorknob, he felt the thick strap of Pietro's bag on his shoulder. He looked to his right at Pietro's room. " Hey…um…er…Pietro…I got your bag, can I come in?" But there was no response. " Piet?" Still no response. Slowly, Lance opened the door and revealed the sleeping form of the speed demon. ' Jeez, it's been like five minutes and he's already asleep.' Lance let out a sigh and wondered, ' What is this feeling I get when I look at him. It's weird, I've never felt it before.' He paused. ' Wait what the hell are you saying? You don't like that egotistic little brat!' Again he paused. ' Wait! Aren't I you? Yes, but I'm you're reasonable side…now back to the subject of Pietro…Shut up you...er me!' Lance smacked himself in the head and shook it side to side. " You know you've lost your mind when you fight with yourself." He said aloud while being, distracted by him and himself.

Suddenly, a ball of paper hit Lance directly on the head. He looked up and Pietro was sitting up in his bed, smirking. He opened up the piece of paper and it read ' Yes, usually talking to yourself is not a good sign…but…in you're case I'm not so sure.' Lance growled as he crumpled up the note again and threw it directly at Pietro's head. The rock tumbler was amused to the fact that he could not dodge it. He smirk and Pietro flicked him off.

" I see you haven't lost you're attitude." Pietro was the one smirking now. " Do you need anything else, beforeyou go back to sleep." Telling, not asking him. Pietro pouted, but shook his head no. He pulled up his sheet and frantically tried to reach for his comforter, but the bandages restricted most of his bending capabilities. The senior walked over to his black-sheeted bed and clasped the item of request. Pietro pouted even more than before. Lance couldn't help but note how cute he looked while pouting, although his 'reasonable side' begged to differ. He placed the blanket over top the sophomore and by unknown instinct he bent down and kissed Pietro on the cheek. Now, it took about a couple seconds for both boys to realize what had just happened.  But when they did their eyes shot open and looked at each other in shock.

Pietro's mouth opened and tons of things were trying to be said; god knows what he was mentally saying. But lance placed his rough; yet tender fingers atop the teen's rapid moving lips. Pietro ceased mouth movement instantly. Lance stared at him with curious eyes, as did Pietro. He bent down, removing his fingers; delicately brushing their lips together. Finally both pairs of eyes fluttered close and the oldest bent down further, pressing his lips against the younger of the two. The kiss deepened, as more movement was added. Lance's tongue slipped its way into Pietro's mouth toying with his and receiving wanting moans. Hot breath hit each other's face as their pants grew tight with anticipation. Lance's advancing hand ran itself slowly up his companion's chest. His heart skipped a beat at the soft feel of the younger boy below him. Pietro arched his back in response, wanting that pleasurable touch; needing it. But there was something odd about his chest; there were lines, thin lines all over. Lance ran his fingers across them.

Pietro's eyes shot open as he hastily pushed Lance away and then tugging down his shirt. The rock tumbler was still in shock over their actions. He murmured something about just bringing him his bag and quickly exited the room.

' What the hell just happened?' The speed demon thought. ' And I didn't say anything!!! Oh…right…I can't talk. God, my voice, I really don't have it. The most I can do is moan…as I just recently found out, but I can't even do that to loud. Part of me wants to go talk to him, though I can't and part of me is glad I have an excuse not to. Not that the conversation would have gone far. At least I've got a pad of paper and a dry erase board.' He sighed. ' I cannot deny that I wanted that, nor can I deny that I've wanted that for a long time. Oh god Piet…what have you got yourself into? If you're father knew…' He shuddered. He did not want to think about it, but he was unable to stop his thoughts from surfacing. ' Don't fall for me Lance, because I will have to let go eventually. But…no. Well, is it worth it, to at least have him for a little while? No…yes…no. Ugh…now who's arguing with themselves. But I know he's going to come back for me. I know if my father finds out he will take me away from here. He will keep me as his as he did before. I don't want to go back, I don't want to be his I don't want…' He just stopped and cried. His tears glistened like diamonds as they cascaded down his pale cheek. He just wanted to scream out, but the sound of his breath was his only response. He laid his head into his hands, resting it on his only bendable knee. ' No more pain. No more.' Catching himself, before Lance heard his whimpers (AN: When you lose you're voice, or left mute, you are sill able to make noise. Ex: whimpers, moans, etc…small things like that. You voice box doesn't make those exact noises directly. It's more inner throat.), he used his stereo remote and started the CD that was currently in. Marilyn Manson started to blast through his walls. The house suddenly shook making his bedside table drawer to open just a crack.

He reached inside, as he had many times before and grabbed a children's book that his mother had given him when he was a boy. It was still a chapter book, but very much for children. It was about a fantasy world that this little boy escaped to be happy. He had friends there and nothing bad ever happened there. He had read it so many times he'd lost track. But, every time he was alone with his father, every time his father stripped him of his clothes, every time he dove into him, making him scream until his weak lungs were raw, and every time his father took a knife to his body to make him bleed…he dreamt he was in that fantasy land. Forgetting all the bad, trying to be happy. It was the only thing that kept him going.

But as they say, old habits and bad memories are not easily forgotten. He opened the book and inside laid a knife. It was a thin, 6-inch, when fully opened, switch blade, yet it was extremely sharp. The slightest touch could easily cut you. Very easily.

He held it up, gazing at the cold yet comforting metal. His sapphire eyes reflected back, making him shiver. He always hated his eyes, for it was what his father loved best about him.

_" I always love it when a sudden throe surges through you're eyes. They're just like you're mothers."___

Pietro closed his eyes at the thought. He guessed that he could blame his father for his habit. But, in the same sense it was partly his fault for not stopping. His father found joy in the pains of others, if it wasn't already obvious. More commonly physical, but emotional worked too. And god when he got both, He got excited.  Sometimes violently, sometimes sexually…hell, a lot of the time both.

Pietro had gotten distracted by his train of thought that he didn't realize that he had ran the pad of his finger across the blade. Looking down, he smiled a sad smile. Watching the crimson liquid run down his finger to his palm. He licked it up as tears fell down once more. He hadn't felt the pain. He had such a high tolerance for it, from over the years. ' I had been cut by my father since he was six, and I started on my own when I was 9. It's the main reason for me staying so pale. Right now, for the most part, my scars blend in with my skin color, but if I got a tan, they would all appear. Ironically enough, a lot of people fine my fair pale skin sexy. If only they knew how tainted I really am.'

The blood on his finger and dried up, causing him to frown slightly. He lifted the gleaming blade to his already scared abdomen.  He made no hesitation as he dragged it diagonally from the bottom of his ribs to the edge of his hip. It was about 8 inches across, from left to right. It blood pour down his pale stomach. He did love how red looked compared to the coloring of his skin.

Pietro smiled at his work, staring at it from the mirror on the back of the door. Only beautiful to the eyes of the beholder. His eyes suddenly became heavy. ' The sleeping medicine that the doctor had given him must have kicked in. He concluded that it wasn't bleeding too much anymore. So, he just put his black shirt over top of it and went to sleep.

_)))))___

Hey! Well, finally I got chapter 3 up. And also, I'm already working on chap 4! Go me! That was the start of some Lance and Pietro!! Yah!!! Well, please review and I'll hopefully update soon. Byes now!

Suraka-chan


	4. Chap 4 UC

Unheard Cries

)))))

 Told you that I was already working on it. does happy dance yah, well…this is an interesting chapter. Poor Todd and Fred. Lol. Well, enjoy!!!

I am only going to warn you once. This is a slash. Pietro/Lance love. So if you don't like that stuff, go now! It's my only warning. Also I don't own X-Evo. If I did, the romances would be different. And it would be a higher rated (coughRcough) show. J

)))))

Chapter 4

Lance shut the door to his room. He fell heavily down onto his bed, bouncing a few times unintentionally. Suddenly the sounds of Marilyn Manson's music came blaring threw the walls. Lance took his pillow and shoved it over his head. He screamed into his blue pillow, making the house shake.

" I don't know what's bothering me more, the fact that it was Pietro or the fact that I liked it. Ugh!" Lance said to himself, knowing nobody could here him over the music. He wanted to go back and apologize or at least say SOMETHING, but he didn't know what.

" I can see it know." Lance stated amusingly. " Hey Piet, I'm sorry for that, except I'm not because I think I may be gay and I want you so bad. No to mention I'm harder than I've ever been in my life" He shook his head back and forth. " Something tells me the truth should be edited."

He lay there for a good 15 minutes just trying to find the most appropriate way to approach him. None were working. He finally got up and went to the door. He was just about to open it until he got second thoughts. So, in defeat he hit his head repeatedly into the door. " This may take awhile." Then he continued to his bashing.

Crash Slam Thump Manson AHHHHH…Rumble, Rumble Clatter Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump…

Todd and Fred just looked at each other for a 5 minutes straight after the noises ceased, well except for the unknown thumping sound. Todd blinked a couple of times. " These walls are not near as thick as they should be, yo. " Fred nodded in agreement.

Fred spoke up" What do you think…"

" Don't even ask yo…just don't." Todd said, silencing his best friend. " Hey, yo, you want to go get some money and go get something to eat?" Fred nodded as he flicked off the TV. They exited the house, not bothering to leave a note. Todd didn't think they would notice they were gone.

Lance looked out the window, watching Todd and Fred leave the house. He held his head with his hand. He had just given himself the worst migraine he's had in a long time. The rock tumbler grabbed the bottle of Motrin on his bedside table. " Take two." He murmured aloud as he read the bottle. " Yeah okay." He commented sarcastically. He poured out the remaining pills and then disregarded the bottle. The senior looked around the room for something to drink, because he was far too lazy to go all the way downstairs, not to mention all the painful lights that would await him if he went. But then, something caught his eye. Sitting on his dresser was one of his half-finished rum and coke mixtures, though if anything else it was more rum. " Well, it'll have to do." He took a swig and then dumped all twelve pills down his throat. Deciding that it tasted pretty good, he downed the rest of the drink. He slowly trudged over to his unmade bed and lay down.

Fifteen minutes passed and Lance had started to get quite dizzy, but on the upside his headache was completely gone. The music coming from Pietro's room felt like it was swirling around his head. But, it became comforting as his eyelids became heavy.

" They slit, out throats, like we were flowers. And our milk has been devoured. When you want it, goes way to fast. Times you hate it, never seems to last. Just remember, when you think you're free… the crack inside your fucking heart is me. I want to out race the speed of pain for another day…" And to the words, he drifted off to sleep.

(AN: I wanted all of you to know before hand that Pietro has a walking cast…so no crutches.)

The next morning, Lance awoke to the sun shining through his window. He wondered who had opened those. His eyes fluttered open and the gentle silhouette sat inn a chair next to his bed. He went to close his eye again when suddenly a cool liquid splashed across his face. Lance eyes went wide as he sputtered and writhed in his bed. He glared over at the person in the chair.

" Pietro! What in the hell did you do that for?" Lance questioned as he wiped the water off of his face with the bottom of his shirt. Pietro leaned over and scribbled something down on his dry erase board. Once he finished he capped the strong scented marker and held up the board.

_' YOU IDIOT!'_

Lance looked at Pietro as thought he had lost his mind. " What are you talking about Pietro?" Pietro growled and pointed to the empty bottle of Motrin. "What about it? You know I use Motrin a lot." Pietro picked up the bottle and pointed to ' Take 2.' " Yes Pietro I know the recommended dose. But what are you getting at?" Lance questioned as he stood and stretched to take off his shirt, but fell to his knees. His stomach hurt like hell. It was subsiding, but he felt so dizzy. Pietro looked at the senior in concern and had tried to catch his as he fell, but had only hurt his own injured leg in the process.

" Pietro! Don't be stupid and hurt yourself further. I don't…I don't want to see you get hurt anymore." Lance blushed under the heavy gaze that Pietro was giving him. Carefully Pietro lifted himself back into his chair, but of coarse Lance quickly helped him, even thought he felt so sick. His vision blurred in and out a couple of times, but it settled for a bit. Pietro could tell Lance was struggling himself.

Hesitantly Pietro placed a hand on the older teen's cheek. Tenderly he held it, but his eyes couldn't resist the temptation of looking at Lance's shirtless body. His chest was perfectly tanned and smooth. The speed demon felt himself grow hard. ' Oh god I want you Lance.' He leaned down to the rock tumbler who was currently on his knees. He placed one hand on his chest and the other intertwining in his chocolate brown hair. Matching eyes gazed into icy blue ones.

" Pietro…' Lance breathed out heavily. He as well was getting hot. ' Are you sure…" But he was cut off by full, pink lips pressing against his. The kiss ended when Lance suddenly ran out of breath. He held his stomach as he coughed into his hand repeatedly. Blood started seeping down his fingers. Then, he suddenly ran to the bathroom. Pietro, as quickly as he could without trying to hurt himself, went to the bathroom to see if Lance was okay. He could see the mixture of blood and vomit as Lance gagged into the toilet. The senior shooed Pietro away. Pietro grabbed something and then returned to the older boy's room. The younger once held pup the board that he had been writing on.

_' Lance…how many did you take? And don't lie to me.' _

He sighed as he tried to think. He wasn't really sure how many were in his hand. Without thinking he just kind of took them. " I think…around twelve.'

Pietro wrote again _' You idiot. You overdosed. You're lucky that you threw it up. And I'm guessing you drank it with this?'_ He held up the empty alcoholic bottle. Lance nodded and Pietro shook his head. He calmed down and walked over to Lance. 'Don't ever do that again. You could have killed yourself.' Lance once again nodded. Pietro tenderly kissed Lance of the forehead. Pietro wisely grabbed the Listerine and made Lance use it.

He wrote again and let Lance read it. ' Now get some sleep. You're not going to school today. I'll be downstairs if you need me.' Pietro left and shut the door behind him.

)))))

Hey, well that's chap 4 and I'll have chap 5 up soon. Hope you enjoyed it. More Pietro angst to come! fun fun. Please review or I shall send my evil army of squirrels after you. They will one day rule the world!! Bwahahahahahahaha…ahha…mmmm cough well, review…byes now…

Suraka-chan


	5. Chap 5 UC

Unheard Cries

--------

Sorry, no Internet. At all, but my dad finally got it for me, cause I only had it at my mom's. So now I have it all the time. Yah. Anyway here's chap 5. Enjoy

I am only going to warn you once. This is a slash. Pietro/Lance love. So if you don't like that stuff, go now! It's my only warning. Also I don't own X-Evo. If I did, the romances would be different. And it would be a higher rated (coughRcough) show. J

---------

Chapter 5

Pietro slowly went downstairs and took the prescription the doctor had given him. He poured cereal into this ugly off white bowl. The cereal clattered and rose when milk was added. He took a bite of the disgustingly plain cereal, for they were out of sugar or anything remotely sweet. He dropped the spoon; the clattering sound broke the eerie silence. ' Lance would reject me if I told him about me... if I told him about my masochisticways. He would never understand. He wouldn't…he couldn't. I can trust no one with my secrets.' He absently looked over to the counter and saw a ripe banana. It would probably taste better then his month old cereal and milk. The cut the banana into small slices. They absolute appeal of it intrigued him. A shock was sent up his spine making his shiver in enchantment that made his eyes flutter. The fresh wound on his stomach was far from scabbed. Why not do another?

" Hey, yo. I forgot my book bag at home. Don't wait up for me Freddy!' Todd yelled to his friend. He wasn't too far off from the house. He could still see the top floor windows. He reached the grass outside of the Brotherhood home. He hopped past the kitchen window and nonchalantly looked inside. He did a double take and froze. " Pietro…?"

**Pietro's POV **(all thought of coarse)

As I held the blade to my left shoulder, a small, worthless smile spread across my face. My blood pumped from underneath my skin, I could feel it moving; making my heart race. I always received this adrenaline rush before I did it…and I loved it. But, I also hate the fact of it all. I hated to love it. And, in most cases, my love for the addiction over powered my hate. Which led to this. This habit. I was weak, but I had learned that a long time ago, and I had accepted it.

I dragged the metal across the pale, blue tinted skin of my shoulder and in its place a thin red line appeared. The thin line grew wider, darkening the red to a deep crimson. The surface tension broke and the blood cascaded down my appendage. I could feel the blood exiting my body. It was a different feeling this time. It felt better, more relaxing. It was beautiful. There was so much. I couldn't help but love it. My fucking father would be proud. I ran my thin finger across the wound, feeling the depth. It was pretty deep, I had to admit, but I didn't care. I licked the salty substance from my index finger.

In a second, the world around me got fuzzy. At first I thought I was losing my vision, but then I felt the cool liquid descend down my cheek. Why did I always do this to myself? I fell to my knees and wept into my hands. I'm sure I had just gotten blood on my face, but I hated myself. I was so ugly, so destroyed. FUCKING LOOK AT ME!!! I was covered in all these scars, covered from head to toe. My face was my only safe haven. My lower arms and legs had less, but my body had so many. I'm so tainted, so tainted…so, so tainted.

I looked up from my feeble position when I heard a rustle outside. There a set of wide, dull brown eyes were staring at me through the window. Stupid…STUPID!!! I didn't shut the curtains. Now he knows…now everyone will know! I can't let him…I wont let him tell.

I was over there before he could even register it. I glared daggers at him as my blood dripped off of my fingers hitting the grassy earth. I wrapped my good hand around his neck. He was shaking; absolutely frightened. I smiled at him, making his eyes grow even wider. He even tried to speak, but it came out as a simple squeak. I stroked him softly across the side of his cheek, watching him shiver at the feel of my fresh blood on his face. I loosened my grip, letting him relax a bit. I watched as he sharply inhaled; coughing some. I pulled out my balled point pen from inside my pocket and wrote on his shaking arm. ' You tell anyone, and you'll regret it Tolansky.' The pen had lightly broken his skin, but not enough to draw blood. I mouthed 'GO' and he shot off enough to counter my speed. I limped away. I had hurt my leg god damnit. I had run outside on instinct. The stupid thing ached in pain.

When I got back inside I looked out the window and Todd was long gone. My arm's wound extended in length and depth. The blood continued to flow down my arm. I had never cut this far. It's really not too bad, but there sure is a lot of blood. His thoughts were starting to sound childish. My blood should be replenishing by now. Why am I so nervous? My blood should be clotting…why isn't it clotting? I became subconsciously nervous, I could tell. I didn't even notice that I had taken off my black shirt and started to trace my scars. It calmed my nerves or made it worse depending on the situation. I loved to toy with them either way though. Then I saw them doubled, wait, that's more than I've ever had. I don't remember them. I look up and the whole room is doubled. My eyes started to fall; they were so heavy. I grasped the counter with my arms, but it was no use. I fell onto the floor, and the last thing I was a sea of red.

**Lance's POV**

I didn't get to sleep. I couldn't. My mind was racing. And all I could think of was Pietro. His smile, his stomach, his chest, how he looks in those tight jeans, his lips, his hair, and his eyes…oh his eyes. It struck me a minute later, after I was hard, what I was actually thinking.

" Am I gay?" I had said allowed. Though I had never had a problem with people's sexual preferences, I just never thought it would be me. I'm not exactly the epitome of gay. I doubt anyone would think I would be either. But, I couldn't help it. I loved everything about him. Crush? Love? I don't know. Never really had either. And no, Kitty doesn't count. I didn't really like her. I wanted to fuck her. Have someone to stick my dick inside for a one-night stand and then ditch her.  I guess she was a cute girl in a corky valley girl kind of way, but I guess I went for her, because she was in my home school and one of the only mutants I knew.  Just a need for someone else, I guess...or maybe I was just horny.

Though I liked Pietro, he puzzled me. Truthfully I know absolutely nothing about him, except for the obvious ones. His name is Pietro Maximoff. He's Magneto's son. He's Wanda's brother. His power is speed. He's often hyperactive…though, come to think of it, he hasn't been in months. He's been kind of monotone. I guess I didn't notice with Mystique bitching about the X-Men all the time, I don't know. I guess I just thought with all the extra missions he was probably tired. He always looks so sad. I wish I knew why. I wish I knew what those lines were on his chest too. And at that point, I decided I wanted to know everything I could about Pietro Maximoff.

**Normal POV**

Lance got up out of his bed and wobbled to the door. His vision focused and his stomach settled. He turned the handle of his door. The rock tumbler walked out in the hallway and down the stairs into the kitchen. But something caught his eye.

" Oh my god Pietro!" Lance cried out.

And with a sudden burst of energy Lance ran over to him and lifted his head up." Pietro! Are you okay?!? PIETRO!!!!"  Tears fell from the senior's cheeks when no response came. There was so much blood covering the floor and soaking into their clothes. Even the blacked looked red. " His skin is so cold." Lance cried allowed. He frantically looked around for the source of the blood. He found it on the speed demon's left shoulder oozing out, refusing to even let up a little. " No! You will not die! Do you hear me!?!?! Hold on!!!"

Lance quickly got up and searched around the unorganized kitchen for a rag. He luckily found two. One he got one wet with icy, cold water and the other he left dry. With haste he ran back to Pietro and pressed the bitter, wet rag into the middle of wound to stop the bleeding. He had learned it in Health. Pietro's eyes shot open and he hissed in pain. The senior frantically wiped the blood off the sophomore's weak arm. And when the bleeding slowed, he placed the dry rag and held it there as his breathing started to regulate. He let out a big sigh and looked over at Pietro. He was shaking; his eyes were tearing. Lance held him in his warm arms and let him cry into his shoulder. He wasn't sure what happened, but he would find out. He removed the rag and it was already starting to clot. Lance watched as Pietro's arm slowly regained his color.

"That stopped pretty quickly once you woke up, is it because of your mutation?" Lance asked, letting his heart relax.

Pietro nodded weakly. " Thought so." Lance breathed out. " Are you okay now?" Pietro hesitated, but nodded nonetheless. A couple minutes passed over in silence until Lance finally broke it. " How did this happen Pietro?"

Pietro's body flinched from underneath the older boy's arms. It scared him at first, but he realized that he was okay. " Pietro…you can tell me…you can trust me." The speed demon's eye widened in horror as the words flooded out of Lance's mouth. ' I cant trust him. I cant trust anyone.' He pushed Lance away from him. He backed quickly, feeling the knife hit his hand. He dragged it along with him, making a horribly noticeable scratching noise across the floor. Lance eyes loosened from their shocked position and concentrated on the noise. Lance saw it. He could see it with his own two eyes. He bolted over to Pietro and grabbed the knife. He faintly held it up to Pietro's frightened face.

" Pietro…you…you…" He was at a loss of words. He had, hadn't he? To himself? Pietro…the narcissistic, egotistical, drama queen? " Pietro…why? How…when…uh…?"

' He knows. He's staring at me in shock. He knows. He knows. He knows…me. He knows I'm tainted. He knows I'm dirty and ugly. I'm so very ugly. Why did Lance have to know? Now he'll never look at me the same again.' Pietro sniffled and tried to hold back his tears. He grabbed his paper and in-between sobs he scribbled a few words down. _' Don't hate me Lance…please don't hate me.'_

" I could never!" He yelled. " I could never hate you Pietro…no matter what." Lance wrapped his arms around Pietro possessively and rocked the sobbing boy in his arms…back and forth, back and forth. Pietro whimpers slowly trailed off and he fell asleep. The senior's heart was still jumpy, so he checked if he was still breathing, just in case. He lightly kissed the speed demon's insipid forehead as he picked him up off the bloody ground. Lance went up the stairs and into his room. He threw a couple towels that he had on the floor onto his bed, one handed. ' Christ Pietro, why are you so light?' He could hold the boy with one arm, no struggle. He set the younger boy onto his full sized bed and let him sleep there.

Lance walked over to his dresser and pulled out two sets of clothes. A plain black shirt and matching shorts for Pietro and another plain black shirt and checkered pajama bottoms for Lance. Yes, he wore them, and liked them too. He glanced over to Pietro; the bloody clothes were starting to turn the towels red beneath him. He walked over with his fresh clothes in hand and picked up Pietro. He had to get him cleaned up.

Lance skillfully unbuttoned Pietro's pants and slid them off of his slender legs. His shirt was already off. He slid off his expensive black silk boxers. He couldn't even contain his aching arousal from this particular situation. ' Oh god…not now Lance, for the love of god not now!' He screamed in his mind. Pietro lay there on his bed, completely naked.  Except for his cast. Lance bent down and unlatched the thick cast. He delicately slipped it off his foot and placed it on the chair near his desk. ' God he's a hard sleeper.' Lance thought, trying desperately to change the current subject in his mind. Lance took off his own blood soaked shirt, but kept on his baggy pants. He lifted the sleeping Pietro and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He placed the sophomore down into the bathtub.

Lance looked down at Pietro now that he was in a well-lit room. He could see so many pink tinted scars, all over his body. His chest, arms, legs…and inner thighs. He couldn't imagine why there. There on his chest, was a fairly fresh cut. All scabbed up, but so long. It looked over half a foot, but thankfully, the cut was thin…it was insignificant compared to Pietro's superior cut that glistened atop his shoulder as though a trophy of achievement. It was there, almost smiling at the broken boy, as though it controlled him…and mocking me. As though my attempts are futile. How could Pietro, his Pietro, fall into such a dangerous habit? Tears descended from his eyes as he fell into a heart-shattering sob. It wasn't pity he felt, it was overwhelming worry and relief. Relief that he was okay, but worry that he wouldn't always be there to make sure this wont happen again. It finally hit him that Pietro could have died. He could have bled out and fucking died. It made him cry harder than he had in his life.

Dreary sapphire eyes appeared through wetted lids. He groggily looked around, but as his eyes drifted downward he could see his stripped body. And then he saw Lance. " Ahhhhhhh!!!!" That immediately knocked Lance out of his intense gaze at absolutely nothing in particular. He instinctively placed his hands upon Pietro's ashen cheeks.

He was making a lot of faint noises and moving a lot. He tried to cover himself and then tears fell from his eyes. " Pietro…PIETRO!! Calm down, please. Pietro…shhhh…it's okay, please relax." Lance soothed as he rubbed the teen's bare back. Slowly Pietro became unperturbed and looked down into the empty tub. Under his pastel skin a reddish tint could be seen from his cheeks. He was blushing under Lance's heavy gaze. " Don't worry Pietro, I wont do anything. I just wanted to get you cleaned up. I mean you no harm." Hesitantly, Pietro nodded, though still a little nervous. Lance reached over to the knob and turned on the water. He let Pietro okay him on the temperature, which was quite hot, but it pleased Pietro so he kept it there. The steam rose from the gushing water and it fogged up the mirror. The heat only added to his aching arousal for the wounded boy. He knew what everyone meant by when they said he was gorgeous. He attracted both sexes, and abundant of each. Lance let the water fill up the tub about half way and then shut it off.

The rock tumbler got a rag from under the sink and lathered it with strawberry smelling soap. With corresponding shampoo, Lance rubbed it around in Pietro's damp hair and let it sit there. He softly rubbed the rag across the top half of the speed demon. The water turned a pinkish color, as did the soap on the rag. Pietro had been intensely staring at the bottom of the tub for minutes now. ' I haven't LET anyone touch me like this…ever. Why am I being so cooperative with him? And why am I enjoying this?' Pietro blushed further, for he could feel his pulsing erection from underneath his hands. He intently held them there in fear that Lance would notice his enjoyment. Lance rubbed the rag across the wounded shoulder, trying to be gentle.

Pietro shifted and winced in pain at the feel of the rag there. Lance noticed and in a split second he was hovering in front of the speed demon's face. " Pietro…I'm sorry are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked in an alarmed voice. Pietro lifted his head up to greet his companion's worried eyes. Pietro smiled and shook his head no." He mouthed ' I'm fine' and Lance let out a sigh.

" Pietro I need you to stand up so I can turn on the showerhead." Lance helped him up, while turning on the showerhead. Pietro kept his hands on his hardened self. Lance reached his hands in and rinsed out the shampoo. ' Had to be strawberry.' Lance thought bitterly. ' Aren't strawberries a natural aphrodisiac?' Pietro was concentrating so hard on keeping his distance from his shirtless, arousing teammate that he bumped his shoulder into the cool tiled wall. By touch it icily burned. He pulled away and started to fall onto the hard shower bottom. He clenched his eyes shut waiting for the pain. But none came. He opened his hesitant eyes meeting gorgeous chocolate brown ones. " Pietro…be careful." Lance was now soaked as well.

The speed demon's eyes widened, he felt as thought he was going to explode onto Lance. He looked so sexy drenched. His tangled hair was clinging to his tauntingly delicious looking neck. Which, led down to his well-defined upper body, strong yet slender. Amazing. Now, his jeans were soaked, not leaving much for the eyes imagination. Pietro could see he was hard, as Lance had of him. They both didn't move as the water beat onto their bodies. In one quick movement, Lance captured Pietro's lips in a fiery kiss. Full lips began to bruise with the rapid movements of the compressing weights. The senior stopped first, catching his breath and pulling away. " I'm sorry Pietro…I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have…" Those same bruised lips compressed further onto each other, with some influence of Pietro. He led now, pushing Lance up against the cool, burning wall. Lance arched his back at contact only giving the sophomore a greater amount of opportunities. The base of his arousal rubbed against his counterparts', causing the quietest of moans to breach the back of his throat. A pale set of black painted fingernails cupped Lance's arousal causing the younger one to smirk as he broke the kiss and headed down to his companions taunt nipple. He sucked it greedily, wanting to taste all of this constant high known as Lance Alvers.

His constant high whimpered at the contact of his gentle, yet conquering lips of Pietro. And his gentle appendage that continued to rub a different one of Lances'. He could feel the buttons of his pants undo. He felt them come off, even with an every playful tongue still attached to his nipple. He was at the utmost pleasurable time in his life and he could barely breath. When had Pietro learned all of this?

Lance felt the tongue remove it self and move back to his lips. They mouths pursued each other as though a cat and a mouse. Toying with each other, and never being to far from one another. Though, the cat usually caught the mouse, but at least Lance was a strong willed mouse. As Pietro broke off, the brown haired boy opened his eyes. The last thing he saw was a Cheshire cat smile and then stars of ecstasy outline and blurred the sides of his eyes. He didn't know so many feelings could be felt at one time. Want, need, confusion, pleasure, torture, amazement, lust…the list could go on, but he had forgotten what he was even thinking.

Pietro gladly accepted the seed of Lance into his mouth once he came, not that it took long at all. He rose to his feet…careful with one and in front of Lance's open eyes he swallowed it and licked his lips. He wasn't done yet. No, Pietro wasn't satisfied yet. Lance woke up from his dreamy state and regained a bit of control by seizing Pietro's lips in a true kiss of meaning. Representing every damn feeling he felt. While still kissing, Lance flicked off the water and opened the curtain. He grabbed the towels and primitively dried them off. He carried the speed demon into his room and gently laid him on his full size bed. Lance crawled atop of his lover and started to kiss up the boy until he reached the nape of his neck making Pietro writhe underneath his captor and moaning quite loud for his current disablement. Lance wanted him now. They both did. Lance advanced to Pietro's slightly pointed ear…sucking, nibbling, and twirling his tongue around the edge of it. He then let up and lightly blew into it. The senior smirked and flatly lay atop Pietro. Every inch of their bodies were pressing against each other in such an improper way. Their bodies were warm and a small layer of sweat appeared along the boys' inner thighs.

Pietro looked at Lance hungrily. He wasn't scared…not with Lance. It'd been years since he had been abused and raped by his father. Lance was different. He was gentle He cared. Pietro took a deep breath and spread his legs apart. He lifted his legs atop of Lance's shoulders. " Are you sure Pietro?" Lance asked before he proceeded. The younger of the two nodded.

Lance had Pietro lick his first two fingers. He carefully pushed one inside of the speed demon. Then he slowly added another, moving them in and out. Pietro stiffened at first, but soon he came to enjoy it. He rocked his hips lightly, begging Lance to go deeper. Lance retracted his hands. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a small tube of his own personal lube. He squeezed some out and lathered it along his length. The tip of Lance now hovered over Pietro opening, and he looked up at Pietro one last time. Pietro nodded and Lance entered the other teen. Pietro flinched, but relaxed once it was fully in. After a couple seconds passed, the younger one pushed his hips closer to the senior, making him go further inside of him. Lance took that as an okay and he pushed. It started excruciatingly slow; Lance was trying not to go just by the tight muscles around him. But the movement quickened. Faster and harder. Lance wrapped his hands around Pietro's dick and started to stroke it with at the same pace as them. Stars danced around Pietro's eyes, and Lance's were clenched so tight. He squinted one eye and saw Pietro covered in sweat, his pale skin glistening. Despite the scars, he was utterly beautiful, with his sapphire eyes dancing and with one quick glance at each other. Lance came into Pietro with one final thrust. Pietro followed with his seed covering Lance's hand and stomach.

They sat there for a couple minutes, panting and savoring the silence; hearing the erratic breath level out. It was beautiful. Lance lovingly kissed Pietro on the forehead. Lance pulled out of Pietro; both feeling the emptiness, as they weren't connected. It felt so right. He went and positioned himself onto his back and Pietro leaned over and wrapped his arms around Lance's neck while resting his head on his heart. The heartbeat soothed him, he heard it settle, and his heart and breathing matched his.

" Oh, Pietro…I forgot. Is you're leg okay?" Lance said, sitting up quickly.

Pietro smiled. He reached over for a pad and pencil he had left on Lance's desk. ' It feels okay, but I hurt it a bit. But if I put the cast back on and relax it, it should be fine. Lance got up and picked up the cast he had set on his chair earlier. (AN: In case you didn't know…a walking cast, is more like a huge, tight brace. It works like a cast, but you're able to take if off for showers and stuff like that. Seriously, my friend has had one many of times.) He placed it back onto Pietro's hurt leg correctly.

Pietro wrote out 'Thanks'.

" Anytime." Lance crawled back in bed with Pietro. He watched as his counterpart fell asleep in his arms. But Lance couldn't sleep. His mind was still racing with questions. How long had Pietro been cutting? Was he trying to kill himself? Did anyone else know? Why did Pietro cut? Why? Why would he want to? A few tears feel down the senior's cheek at the thought. He declared that he would protect him from then on. He would never get hurt again as long as he was around.

--------

WHOOOO. I decided to be nice and give you a nice long chapter since it took me awhile to update. Though I guess for me, it's pretty quick, but still! Yah! Well, hoped you liked!!! Hands out pixie sticks Yah! I did a sex scene. Seriously tell me…was it any good. I mean, I've done them in the past, but nobody really commented on the actual sex scene. Are they any good…or am I completely off? Hmm? Anyway! Go me! I'm in a good mood, but with that I've become dangerous. I've started three two new stories. One for Gravitation and one for Harry Potter. Both slash. Though actually Gravitation is an actual male/male manga book. Tons o' fun. Well, I've rambled enough. PLEASE REVIEW. I'll try and have the next chap up soon.

Suraka-chan


End file.
